After the Kiss
by troypayroxmysoxs
Summary: This is what I think should off happened after the Suite life episode odd couples with Zac efron RATED M FOR A REASON.


After the Kiss

After the Kiss.

_Hello people this is a one-shot between Zac and Ashley after the Suite Life episode where they kiss an what happened after that well enjoy! Rated __**M **__for a reason fair warning!_

It is after filming the odd couples episode and Zac and Ashley were walking back to here cars to go home. They were walking together laughing and talking about the episode.

"I love how Brenda said the banana nut muffin was soft from the banana yet crunchy from the nuts"! Ashley said.

"Yeah but it was funnier when she messed up and said it was soft form the nuts and crunchy from the banana"! Zac said he and Ashley started laughing.

"Well here we are at my car"! Ashley told Zac.

"Ok well bye Ash I'll see you later"! Zac said and walked away to his car.

"Bye Zac". Ashley said as she got into her car and drove away.

LATER THAT NIGHT!

Zac was at his house watching a movie on TV then his cell phone rang playing a song by Ashley. That was the ring tone he had set for Ash's phone when she called which was he said she said.

"Hey Ash what's up"? Zac said.

"_Hey Zac I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over and watch the Suite Life episode it comes on tonight". Ashley said_

"Yeah sure I'll be right over"! Zac said.

"_Ok see you then"! Ashley said._

"Bye Ashley".

"_Bye Zac"._ The hung up the phone. Zac got ready grabbed his phone and keys and went out the door. Ashley didn't live very far just down the street so he walked there. Once he got there he knocked on the door.

"Come in Zac"! Ashley said. So Zac opened the door. When he did he saw Ashley coming down stairs with short shorts on and a tank top. She turned to go into the kitchen and Zac couldn't help but stare at her ass.

"Look Zac I know I am hot but stop looking at my ass! Ashley said laughing.

"Sorry". Zac mumbled and blushed a light pink color.

"I was kidding but anyway let's watch the episode"! Ashley said.

"Ok". Zac said. So they watched the episode then the part where they were supposed to kiss came on and they repeated very word since they did it earlier.

"OH cry me a river"! Zac said and he turned to Ashley and smiled.

"If I did you'd probably pollute it"! Ashley said.

"YOU BLEEDING HEART LEBARAL"! Zac yelled as he stood up and Ashley stood up too.

"ESTABLISHMENT PUPPET"! Ashley yelled.

"YOU WANT TO KISS ME AS MUCH AS I WAST TO KISS YOU"! Zac yelled.

"I AM SURPRISED SOMEONE AS SMART AS YOU WOULD EVEN HAVE TO ASK"! Before they knew it Ashley pulled Zac into a kiss.

"I LOVE YOU"! Zac said to Ashley.

"I LOVE YOU MORE"! Ashley yelled back and they started kissing again. This time Zac lead them to the couch and Ashley fell down and Zac fell on top of her. Zac then kissed her neck and down between the tank top she was wearing. Zac then went back to her lips and his hands went down to tug her shirt off Ashley go the hint and lifted her body so that he could get the shirt off.

Zac then looked down at her for a minute and he looked up at her and smiled and then went down to her breast he took one and sucked on it and massaged the other one in his hand Ashley moaned. Then he switched to the other one and Ashley held his head in place. Zac went back up to her lips and kissed her hard sticking his tongue in her mouth. Ashley flipped them over and pulled Zac shirt off and kissed him again. Zac liked being in control so he flipped them back over and pulled on her shorts to get them off of her. Then he pulled her thong off also.

"Aww ash your not wet enough for me babe"! Zac said. So Zac pushed one finger into Ashley she moaned and then he added 2 then 3 fingers and he was also pushing on her clit. And she came all over his fingers he took them out and put his head in between her legs then he stuck his tongue inside of her and moved it around and curled it and made her scream and Ashley moved closer to his mouth. She moved her hips with is tongue and she came again in his mouth this time he swallowed and went back up to kiss her. Ashley flipped them over and undid his belt and pulled off his pants and boxers. Ashley got on the floor and took Zac in her mouth she licked the tip and then took him in her mouth and he moaned and grabbed her hair. She hissed at the pain and he let go he came and she swallowed avoiding any flavor. She came up and she kissed him.

"Zac in the drawer over there's a condom". Ashley said breathing hard. HE nodded and got it out put it on and laid Ashley on the couch hovering over her.

"You ready"? He panted. She just nodded. Then Zac pushed him self in her and she screamed he went slowly at first then at request he went faster and faster. Ashley moved her hips to meet his thrust and rotated her hips in little circles and he moaned. Then Ashley flipped them over. And started riding him slow then she started bouncing up and down he grabbed her hips. They finally came with a scream. And Ashley fell on top of Zac.

"Well I didn't know that a suite life episode would lead to this"! Ashley said.

"Mean either"! Zac said laughing and stroking Ashley's back.

"I enjoyed it thought"! Ashley said.

"Me too". Zac said planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you Ashley"! Zac said.

"I love you too Zac"! Ashley said. He kissed her once more and they fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N Yay my first one shot I was bored and I finished updating my stories so I did this! Shanana**


End file.
